


With A Yell And A Laugh

by PeterPanSquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Growing Up, Humor, M/M, Older Harry, Optimism, Philosophy, Self-Discovery, Teasing, Younger Louis, optimistic Louis, pessimism, pessimistic Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPanSquad/pseuds/PeterPanSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, a boy of the pessimistic way; he sees the worst in good and no good in bad.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, a boy known for an optimistic hold on the world; he sees the best in good and the good in bad.</p><p>The two boys of the two realities of the same world shall be met by fate and write together a story no else can make.</p><p>Go ahead and join the journey of how an optimist met a pessimist and them both discovered that maybe, they aren't much of either, but a whole lot of neither.<br/>---<br/>Also published on Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/30482380-with-a-yell-and-a-laugh-larry-stylinson-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When you take two people with completely different points of view and make them conjoin in a conversation, both of the people involved will have a change in their way of thinking. The change doesn't need to be drastic for it to be there, it seems as if most tend to forget that.

When you add up a positive and a negative the answer can be either, it depends on which side has more effect on the other.

But people aren't negatives and positives; the world doesn't work that way. There’s so much more in between and people seem to forget that as well. The world isn’t black and white; when you mix two colours you receive a new one. The new colour can lean more towards one of the colours you created him with, but it won’t be the same one.

Most people think that if an optimist and a pessimist become close, the pessimist will start thinking in the way of the optimist and so, we have a happy ending to all.

But then, what about the optimist?

For him to be able to change such a big thing in the pessimist way of life, he must have heard what the pessimist had to say all the same.

Was he not affected at all?

For a change to be made he had to think of what the pessimist had to say and find what to return in speech. For that to be done he had to process every drop of pessimism which has left the others mouth.

Is that really possible for him not to be affected at all?

Not even a tiny bit?

Some may agree and some may not but in our story that’s the main plot. 

Harry Styles, a boy of the pessimistic way; he sees the worst in good and no good in bad. He spends his days wondering of the unchangeable bitterness surrounding everything around. He’s a regular boy who spends his days pondering on doors with no intention at all to try and open the lock.

He doesn’t need the hope of those foolish optimists, he sees that as a lie and lies are no more than a waste of time. There’s no point in denying the distastefulness of life, living in a bubble is definitely not nice. The bubble can pop any time at all and so to the ground you’ll fall. The pain shall be unbearable and the tears shall be unstoppable.

He believes that he’s acting wisely by denying himself the bubble of lies and instead, he sits on the ground of the already popped reality with no need to experience the pain of the horrendous fall.

There’s no good in bad, but there’s bad in good.

Louis Tomlinson, a boy of mystery not yet to be solved but known for an optimistic hold on the world; he sees the best in good and the good of bad. He spends his days observing the others while having a nice laugh. The boy is a mystery as are his ways. What he does is unknown but whatever it may be, it’s promised to be pleasant for him to be able to come up with such nice thoughts of all.

Why deny yourself of the greatness of all of the around when you can join in and have the time of your life?

Life is short and hope is wonderful. He thinks it’s a shame that some would prefer to put themselves in such a pessimistic place. But those are their choices and the boy respects them wholeheartedly; if they think it’s what best to do then let them do so and reach the best they can possibly see. He believes it’s utterly remarkable how you can sit on the ground and see the world as one thing while just next to you can sit another with thoughts of the world which he has never discovered.

There’s no bad in good, but there’s good in bad.

The two boys of the two realities of the same world shall be met by fate and write together a story no else can make.

It’s yet to be known what the story shall read but in heart and soul, it shall be the most honest way it was originally told from no else but those two boys.

Struggles are obvious to be in but yet again, there could be none. Maybe if there are no struggles, only happiness shall come. Maybe they’ll learn nothing at all within a lifetime of speech and maybe they’ll learn more than they ever did before, within two seconds of sight. Maybe it’s all of that, just somewhere in between.

But all that is unknown because the boys have yet to meet and so our story has yet to be written.

There are so many questions to be asked of the two boys’ story and how they met. Before you ask how it ends, let’s start with how it begins; there’s not much to tell but so much to read.

Go ahead and join the journey of how an optimist met a pessimist and them both discovered that maybe, they aren’t much of either, but a whole lot of neither.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked up at the sky as the cold rain hit his now exposed face more roughly and how it made the stars seem as if they’re crying at their own miserable luck; to be hanged above for the entire population of the dumb creatures hunting the grounds to see.

It’s dark at the park at such hour. Although he isn’t sure of the time, he’s sure that it’s very late- or early? He wouldn’t know. The last time he checked his phone for the hour was in class, as he wished for the meaningless torture to end.

He was sitting in a public park, with his back resting on some thick old ugly tree that he managed to find through the darkness of the night. It was late enough for the cheap yellow street lights to be on, giving the park an unsettling feeling. The stars were lighting up the sky making him dread the next day to come, but it wasn’t early enough for the sun to start showing.

As his mind wandered far away from him, he didn’t notice the presence of another appears. When he reached back to his senses his eyes focused on an upside down face located right in front of his own. Harry let out a sudden yell and jerked his head backwards causing him to be hit in the back of the head and the owner of the face to fall on top of him, with an ongoing sound of laughter.

The stranger calmed himself down as he brought himself to his feet only to fall yet again beside Harry with quiet amusement.  
“Who the hell are you?” Harry rushed to ask.

The stranger looked at Harry with a wide smile and Harry noticed that the stranger was really a boy, a foolish young boy if anything, no older than sixteen if you’d ask for his opinion.

“My name is Louis and it’s a pleasure to meet you on this fine night.” the young boy – now known to be ‘Louis’ – said with a too-bright smile, reaching out his own hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked down at Louis’ hand with a weird expression painted upon his face, refusing to acknowledge the gesture. Louis laughed again in return and grabbed Harry’s hand nonetheless as he shook it excitedly.

“What’s your name then?” Louis asked brightly.

“Harry.” he replied simply, moving his gaze back up to the sky.

“What a lovely name Harold! How old are you? You seem awfully young to be roaming the dark forest at such time!” Louis said with the same excited grin that seemed to never leave his face.

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis’ stupidity, “My name is not Harold, it's Harry and I look too young to be out? Please,” Harry scoffed, “you can’t be older than twelve you foolish little garden dwarf and you sound like it too. Dark forest? Pfft, Idiot.” Harry muttered the last part under his breathe silently shaking his head.

Louis didn’t seem to get the hint or he did but chose to ignore it as his smile became even wider.

“Well then Harold, I am indeed the dwarf of the dark forest, here for your command!” Louis saluted, “although I am seventeen years of age, the witches decided that upon my bravery it is my job to protect his majesty from any bad to come!”

Harry stared at the ridicules boy beside him wondering if he was serious or not.

After seeing Harry’s horrified face, Louis’ smile softened, yet didn’t leave, as he turned his energy down a bit, in hopes that Harry will want to have a genuine conversation with him.

The curly boy was nothing like he has ever seen before, absolutely gorgeous. But the thing that intrigued him the most was his peculiar behavior. Louis has never been somewhere where one acted in such way, he was all too curious about the new experience to let it slip away.

After a few seconds of silence, Harry spoke up in a hushed tone, “I’m nineteen.”

“Guess that I am the younger one huh?” Louis added just as hushed, in order to not disturb the mood, eager to keep the conversation going.  
Once Harry added nothing more Louis said the first thing he could think of, in hopes that Harry won’t see him as a bore.  
“The rain feels so nice and look how much shinier it makes the beautiful stars seem.”

Harry frowned deeply at that. Louis beamed thinking that Harry found that subject interesting enough to take a little bit of time to ponder about.  
“How can you say such a thing?” Harry asked accusingly.

Louis’ smile brightened at Harry’s attempt of continuing the conversation with him.

“Well,” Louis began lightly, trying and failing to keep his excitement from showing, “the stars are always beautiful with their attracting glow. They’re always so nice to look at, such a great thing they are. The rain makes them even brighter and the delicate touch of it on your skin is so pure – brilliant thing indeed. The rain makes you feel a part of the stars; it’s wetting the both of us so maybe it’s making me shine just like them. Maybe I look like a star too; Beautiful, bright and up above watching all of the below – astounding, I know.

The darkness of the night is the best thing about the situation; it’s making everything reach out even more as if you can almost touch it. When the darkness is around everything looks different in such a dazzling way; it gives everything that during the day isn’t noticed a chance to shine as well, a chance to be noticed all the same. It’s doing an important thing and I love it so much that sometimes it’s almost surreal.”

When Louis finished his short speech, Harry couldn’t help but observe the absurd boy next to him, just sit there and admire what he’s like. His eyes contained a glint of hope. The sparkle was of extremely powerful hope, his whole face radiated the awe he must has been feeling. Harry felt sorry for the boy; he wouldn’t want to see such a powerful thing fall.

Harry sighed deeply and dimmed that it was only fair that he’ll share his thoughts as well. After all, there’s no greater harm he could do then what the boy is able to.

“I must disagree with you on that, it’s all very ugly in a very distasteful kind of way. The stars are blinding at dark because no one can see them at any other time. No one cares when they’re not there to share their glow when in need. The rain only highlights the sadness of the above, as if all hope has drained and they gave up on trying to be noticed up there. As if it’s their last attempt at gaining the attention they so badly desire. The rain is ugly and it makes you feel just as pathetic as the stars. If you want to be one of that pathetic bunch then go ahead, but that is nothing to be proud about. No reason to be so glad. It’s just a reminder of how pathetic and insignificant we all actually are.”

They both sat in silence, each dwelling on the others words. Wondering of what had happened for the other to be so awfully wrong.

Harry was slowly drifting steadily to sleep, trying very hard to stay up with no use. The presence beside him is not that bad of a feeling, he dared to think. Just before Harry fell into the world in between, he heard a soft voice speak.

“Being pathetic doesn’t clash with the star being so beautifully noticeable and burnished, I don’t mind being pathetic as long as the other qualities of the star still apply.”

Harry glance beside him, only to be met with no one at all, Louis disappeared to the unknown just as Harry fell into a different part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry came back to the park just as the sun was no longer there and the stars were shining brightly screaming to be heard through the rain.

Harry walked straight to the same old ugly tree and when he saw no cheery-eyed boy within sight, he’ll refuse to admit it but a pang of disappointment might have been felt in his heart. 

He sat against the thick tree just as he did the night before, staring at the above and hating it all. Life is dreadful and there’s nothing there to love and that’s all he could think of as he studied the above, the thoughts of Louis’ words filling his mind. 

Today was a horrific day just as any other. His words forming a speech full of inexplicable hatred with no intention to defuse the confusion and no idea how to think in any other manner.

As his angry thoughts of the horrid day have preoccupied his mind, he didn’t take notice of another appear just as the day before. When Harry gone back to his senses he couldn’t help but let out a yell caused by the familiar boy that all of the sudden appeared. The boy fell off the tree on top of Harry with a bright laugh to match the occurrence of the day before. 

All the same as the first time it happened, Louis stood up only to fall yet again next to Harry with cheerful laughter. 

“And how are we doing today sir Harold Hazza Harry?” Louis asked in a posh fashion, eyes dazzled with that never forgotten flicker.

Harry huffed, “that is not my full name you little imbecilic hobbit.”

Louis’ eyes widened in joy at the banter Harry was making.

“Hard to remember full names when you have such a precious ring to think about. I won’t let you touch or see it, but you are welcomed to join me on the most astonishing adventure you’ll ever have the pleasure to even hear of!” Louis told him through a lot of overly exaggerated hand gestures.

Harry rolled his eyes at the childish boy, “you’re absolutely mad.”

“If you can’t go on the adventure your heart desires, then you have to use your mind to create the greatest adventure you can possibly dream of!” Louis explained happily.

“No, if you can’t go on the adventure your heart desires then you don’t go on it. It’s just senseless to live in denial; it’s mad, just like you.” Harry snapped.

“There’s no fun without a tiny bit of insanity. You can’t just give up on the adventures you wish to go on only because you can’t find the trail.” Louis responded excitedly, determined to keep the conversation with the green-eyed boy going.    

“If you can’t find the trail then there’s no adventure to be started.” Harry retorted.

“No, no, no. You got it all wrong! That’s not it at all you silly frog!” Louis said playfully.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, changing his view to be Louis himself.

“Care to explain you foolish cat?”

Louis laughed, overjoyed at the newly found teasing, “cat? Why am I a cat?” he questioned through his ongoing laughter.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes once again, “like the Cheshire Cat, you uncultured buffoon. He was a mad fool that appeared out of nowhere with a creepy smile and a cheerful mood. You and he could be twins and I wouldn’t be stunned at all.”

Louis’ smile became bigger than ever before, “really?! You think so?! What a lovely complement to give! I appreciate it loads, more than you could ever think! Since it is only polite to return the gesture, then you remind me precisely of-” Louis paused for a moment to think before bursting with excitement “-The Caterpillar! Indeed!”

Harry sent Louis a skeptical gaze, but Louis did nothing except beam proudly at his own detection.

“The Caterpillar you say?” Harry asked slowly.

“The Caterpillar I did.” Louis nodded with an added grin.

 “Are you calling me a maggot?” Harry continued in the same unimpressed tone.

“No, no, no! You got it all wrong!” Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

“It seems to be a reoccurring circumstance with you, huh?” Harry murmured under his breath although Louis heard him loud and clear nonetheless and responded with a gleeful laugh.

“It’s not my fault you constantly comprehend things in the wrong means!” He chuckled blissfully.

“Of course it’s not.” Harry responded with his well-known eye roll which Louis loved the playfulness of.

“Oh never mind that you grumpy thing, it was meant to compliment how wise you are, but there’s no need to get so upset over some none existing cause,” Louis said fondly.

Harry huffed, annoyed with the subject so he didn’t say anything at all. They both sat there in silence; Harry not wanting to carry on the conversation and Louis visibly insecure as to what to say next.

Harry watched how for the first time since he had met him, Louis’ smile vanished. The sight was weirdly unsettling – simply not right. The spark in Louis’ eyes kept on twinkling, maybe less visible than what Harry would like to admit. He sighed deeply, frustrated and annoyed with the whole state of affairs.

“Still willing to explain adventures with no trail?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis tentatively looked up at the older boy, a small smile forming on his lips, “excuse me?” he didn’t understand what Harry was referring to.

Harry’s gaze softened at the sight in front of him, but no smile has yet to ever appear.

“You claimed I was wrong when I told you how you can’t have an adventure if you can’t find the road,” Harry explained calmly, confused by his own actions.

“Oh.” Louis’ soft smile brightened.

“Well? Care to explain yourself?” Harry tried not to sound too annoyed.

It was such a plain question, but it made the spark in Louis’ eyes become even stronger.

“If you can’t find the trail that shall lead you on the magical adventure which your heart desires, you can’t just raise your hands up and surrender. If an adventure is what you want then go find yourself one. If you can’t find an already prepared trail then go on an even bigger adventure to which the trail wasn’t yet to be started. Make a new trail by yourself or with others and to a whole new experience you’ll reach. The best adventures that you can find, well, you can’t find because no one has ever done them before. Make a trail and maybe one-day others will go across it with the hope of experiencing what you did when it was first revealed. They won’t be able to understand the whole brilliance of what you’ve discovered since it was already done. All they can do is walk through it and admire what you’ve found. You can even go on an adventure without moving your place. Adventures can be found in all places as long as you believe in what they hold. Maybe you’re going through an adventure right now, but that you won’t be able to know until you close your eyes wide open and see what they hold and which things you’ve discovered.”

When Louis finished speaking the twinkle in his eyes was overwhelming every trace of anything that was held inside his eyes.

Harry moved his gaze up high to take a moment to collect his thoughts. When he brought his stare back to Louis’ spot, Louis was no longer there. He looked around in search for the mystery of Louis with no avail; he was nowhere to be seen just like the day before only that this time, Harry was shocked because maybe, just maybe, he wanted more from the bizarre, mad boy.

Harry stood up and cleaned the dirt off his knees and behind. When he started walking in the direction of the gates of the park, he suddenly stood frozen in place as he shot up a hand to run over his face. His hands stopped at his lips; they changed their shape and a small curve turning upwards was now placed. He shrugged it off and left it at that as he continued walking to exit the park.

Right before Harry crossed the gates, he decided that the odd curve was something he used to think was impossible for him to know firsthand; a smile, an actual smile, an almost invisible one at that, but it was a smile nevertheless.

It was stupid and meaningless and Harry still hated it all, but it was a start of a new adventure for the pessimistic-minded boy.


End file.
